


Talk Italian to Me

by KathPetrovaDiary



Series: F1 2018 Season [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Italian, M/M, Sebastidan, kimi getting it on his nerves, set France GP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: Kimi has no problem with Sebastian and Daniel speaking Italian to each other.However the unsubtle sex-talk is getting on his nerves.Set France GP 2018.





	Talk Italian to Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this race was pretty good. I enjoyed Paul Ricard more than I expected. However I didn't really know what to write about, until I found this interview of Daniel where he talks to Sky Italy and makes up a word, that apparently is a dirty word. So some typical!kimi came out of it XD

They were at it again. Kimi sighed as he stood next to Sebastian and Daniel on the Driver’s Parade truck. They often talked in Italian to each other. Even though to his knowledge, both men weren’t that fluent in the italic language. 

Kimi asked Sebastian about it once when they were in the factory waiting for Maurizio. The younger man had been constantly texting on his phone. Glancing at it curiously Kimi had noticed the blue heart standing next to the ‘DR’ as the ID of the texter. He didn’t have to think twice who it could be when the few words Italian caught his eye.  
“You know, Daniel understands English.”  
Sebastian jumped in his seat seemingly startled. “What?”  
Kimi rolled his eyes as he pointed at the iPhone X. “You always speak Italian.” Sebastian put the device in his pocket avoiding eye contact with his teammate. “He helps me. I try to perfect it.”  
At that Kimi snorted causing the German’s face to fall.  
“Daniel, can barely speak Italian himself.”  
“Did I ask your opinion on this?” Sebastian spat back before he stood up and stormed off in the direction of the exit.

Yeah, Kimi had learned never to ask the blond about the RedBull driver that day. Didn’t mean he wasn’t getting sick of their constant babbling.  
As Daniel nudged Sebastian’s shoulder with a smirk plastered on his face whispering in a low voice: “Fottimi dopo la gara”, Kimi nearly lost it. He was pretty sure it meant something along the lines of ‘fuck me after the race’. He couldn’t do this anymore.  
“Sai,” The pair turned toward the Finn. “Non stai prendendo in giro nessuno. Per favore parli in Inglese. Anche se si tratta di voi due fottuti ragazzi.”  
Without another word, the Finn left to go talk to Charles and Pierre standing a bit further away on the truck, leaving the duo dumbfound in his wake.  
“I thought you said Kimi doesn’t speak Italian?” Daniel said after a moment. A blush was still present on his cheeks.  
“He told me he doesn’t.” Sebastian muttered before he broke out into laughter.  
“What’s so funny?” The brunet hissed as embarrassment sat in the pit of his stomach.  
“Honestly, I didn’t understand a word of what he said.”  
Daniel chuckled throwing an arm around his boyfriend.  
“Me neither, Sebby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kimi says: "You know, you're not fooling anyone. Please speak English. Even if it's you two fucking."
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Can't wait to see Austria, love that track!


End file.
